villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quinkan
The Quinkan are a malevolent race of shadowy beings and the enemies of the Bunyips, led by their demonic and traitorous leader, the Quinking. They are the main antagonists of the video game, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan. Origin Their origin is unknown for the most part. What is known is that they have long been engaged in a war with the Bunyips and now that war has extended to Ty's world. They are shown to be capable of mass destruction in their numbers and elemental capabilities. Types * Protoquin: The most common type of Quinkan resembling tall, thin shadowy humanoids that attack with their tongues * Pyroquin: Another common type that deal more damage through their tongue attacks * Electroquin: Quinkan with the ability to charge up and fight with balls of electricity from a distance * Skyquin: Beetle-like Quinkan that utilize laser attacks and guard the numerous flying Quinkan fortresses * Uberquin: Quinkan that are enhanced and become more formidable with diamonds growing out of their back and claws, requiring more damage to be dealt to take them out * Quinkid: An unusual one-time Quinkan that Ty pursues to reclaim a Thunder Egg to use as a power source * Quincrab: Demonic crab-like Quinkan that kill any sea-life it comes across * Spiderquin: Quinkan specialized to roam and act as anti-aircaft attackers, especially against Ty and his allies' Gunyips * Wingquin: Additional flying Quinkan that try to take out Ty's Gunyip * Hexaquin: A six-legged Quinkan monstrosity serving as the game's first boss, requiring Ty to defeat it in order to pass through a gate * Lavaquin: Lava-based Quinkan supposedly capable of surviving on land and in magma flows (ironically, they can be killed by being knocked/thrown into lava pits) * Magmaquin: The leader of the Lavaquin and stand-in when the Quinking is absent, appears as a mini-boss * Dragonquin: A dragonlike beast that serves as the second boss after having abducted Ty's girlfriend Shazza (unlike most Quinkan, it escapes death after defeat although it can be assumed it perished when the Quinking was destroyed) * Shieldquin: Quinkan that are tough to kill due to their energy shield-like arms * Quinking: The Quinkan leader and main antagonist of the game, seeks to completely conquer and overtake Ty's world. Role of the Quinkan The Quinkan initially appear in the Dreaming, the reality/dimension of the Bunyips that oversee Ty's home of Southern Rivers. Ty and Shazza go into the Dreaming to take out and forcibly remove the Quinkan from the Bunyips' home. However, one stray one attacks them on the portal back home, separating Ty from Shazza. This causes Ty to arrive six months after the Quinkan have overtaken and devastated Southern Rivers. As the game progressed, Ty and his allies fought and killed Quinkan that ravaged the area, although Ty was set back when Shazza was abducted. Being forced to work with Boss Cass to get information for her whereabouts, Ty eventually crossed paths with and defeated the Dragonquin, freeing her. The Quinking Shazza possessed information about the Quinkan's intent of readying their world for the arrival of their leader the Quinking, and that the horrific beast could only be stopped by the legendary Shadowrang. However, this required Ty to find the Shadow Stones necessary to power it, and he was helped in that regard by Cass's thorny devil lizard minion Fluffy, who started to redeem herself as an ally. Finding the materials, they create the Shadowrang and Ty goes off to confront the Quinking. Possessing Boss Cass to speak to Ty, the Quinking reveals that the Quinkan were summoned to Ty's world by the cassowary who believed he could manipulate them to serve in his world-domination goals. The Quinking, intending to kill Ty, assumes the form of "the most powerful creature on the planet" (which fittingly resembles Ty). After being wounded, the Quinking assumed its true dragonlike form and continued the fight. Boss Cass (free from the Quinking's possession and capturing Ty's allies including the redeemed Fluffy) draws out a gigantic laser with the intent of killing both the weakened Ty and Quinking. Fluffy, however, throws Ty out of the laser's path, killing herself in the process but also killing the Quinking. Following their leader's destruction, the Quinkan themselves died out. Gallery Image0055.jpg Image0057.jpg Image0180.jpg Image0418.jpg Image0221.jpg Image0365.jpg Image0329.jpg EnTYclopedia159-Thumbnail.jpg EnTYclopedia174-Thumbnail.jpg Uberquin_image.jpg Image0387.jpg Lavaquin.jpg Trivia * In addition to swarming in numbers, the Quinkan also zombified many of the usual Frill Lizards encountered in the series (generally under Boss Cass's employ) to serve as mindless soldiers. * Apparently, the Quinking is the only member of its species capable of speech, although it still used Boss Cass as a voicebox to threaten Ty. * The Quinkan are reminescent of the Heartless from the Kingdom Hearts series, particularly the Protoquin type that resembles the most common Shadow and Neoshadow types. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Dragons Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Game Bosses Category:Genderless Category:Possessor Category:One-Shot Category:Imperialists